


Confession

by nmnostalgiadrabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oikawa realizes he's ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmnostalgiadrabbles/pseuds/nmnostalgiadrabbles
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have loved each other as long as they can remember, and plan to love each other even longer.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic here, woo!  
> still dont understand/cant truly grasp when honorifics and first & last names are used in what contexts, so im just gonna do what feels natural to me for now? any advice is appreciated!  
> and yes, i am absolutely projecting my asexuality on oikawa, but i think its a fun concept :)  
> as always, thank you for reading!!

“Iwa, Iwa – wait, please,”

Entangled on his bed, Oikawa sat with his back to the pillows near the headboard and Iwaizumi between his open legs. This was new. Sure, they’d fallen asleep together in similar positions watching movies or talking about volleyball, school, Oikawa’s embarrassing bedhead - but that was entirely innocent, and entirely different. Iwaizumi knew this, and so he drew back and looked to Oikawa’s red face for answers. Oikawa didn’t often say please.

“What’s wrong?” He put a hand on Oikawa’s knee. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t think I,” Oikawa looked away. “– want to do this.” He swallowed.

Iwaizumi nodded and sat back on his knees. “Okay, that’s fine, we don’t have to.”

“Iwa–”

Iwaizumi smiled. “Really, it’s alright. I promise.”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, I mean – I mean I don’t think I ever want to.”

Iwaizumi looked at him and waited, unsure. 

Oikawa took a breath. “I know I suggested it, and I’m the overly affectionate one, but I – and it’s not you! I’ve never been more comfortable with anyone – I just - don’t think it’s for me.”

Iwaizumi took a moment – a painfully long moment, Oikawa lamented while simultaneously acknowledging he most certainly was over-analyzing – and then sat back cross-legged. They were entirely clothed, save for shoes and Iwaizumi’s socks, and Oikawa was grateful because he’d never felt so exposed, even if it was Iwaizumi, his best friend since forever.

Then he spoke, and Oikawa had to concentrate to hear him over the pounding in his ears. “Oikawa, my feelings for you have never been and will never be dependent on whether or not I can get into your pants.”

Oikawa blinked, once like normal, and second for the tears. He sat up and pulled Iwaizumi into an embrace, and laughed while he cried because Iwa, _you just said something that started off so profound and then finished with something so indecent._ And then he kissed him, because kissing was okay, more than okay because it was Iwaizumi he was kissing.


End file.
